


Будете скучать по мне?

by red_cola, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Ethical Dilemmas, F/M, UST, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_cola/pseuds/red_cola, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Их разделяла гладкая поверхность стола шириной в метр и десятки чар. Вот только воспаленный разум Мориарти ничто не сковывало, он был полностью свободен, и это играло на нервах.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Jim Moriarty
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Будете скучать по мне?

— Ты уверена?

Заботливый голос Гарри и его теплая ладонь на плече действовали успокаивающе. Хотелось поддаться порыву и скинуть всю неприятную работу на него, а самой пойти в кабинет младшего заместителя министра магии и спрятаться там, как в раковине. Но Гермиона никогда не позволяла себе подобных слабостей.

— Да, Гарри, — твердо ответила она.

— Это моя задача, как старшего аврора по делу, — все еще противился он.

Гермиона знала, что он хочет оградить ее, защитить, взять все на себя, и она была безмерно благодарна ему.

— Я знаю. Но это личное. Кингсли позволил. Позволь и ты.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и нехотя убрал руку.

— Хорошо. Только будь осторожна.

Гермиона кивнула и вошла в комнату допросов. Дверь за спиной захлопнулась, отрезая ее от внешнего мира, а защитные барьеры лишь усилили эффект изоляции.

Внутри не было ничего, кроме стола, двух стульев и человека, который нес в себе бессмысленный и всепожирающий хаос. Человека, который едва не разрушил ее жизнь и жизни миллионов других людей, столкнув лбами два мира.

— Миссис Грейнджер, — учтиво поприветствовал мужчина в идеально скроенном маггловском костюме. Он был полностью обездвижен и мог только говорить и смотреть. От Гермионы не укрылось то, какой жадный блеск вспыхнул в его глазах, когда в комнату вошла она, а не Гарри или Кингсли. — Какая честь.

— Мистер Мориарти, вы знаете, зачем я здесь? — холодно спросила она, со скрипом отодвинув стул и сев напротив.

Их разделяла гладкая поверхность стола шириной в метр и десятки чар. Вот только воспаленный разум Мориарти ничто не сковывало, он был полностью свободен, и это играло на нервах.

— Разумеется, — ответил он, скользя по Гермионе увлеченным взглядом. Бледность и изможденность его лица — следствие многочисленных допросов — лишь оттеняли степень его безумия. Он смотрел так, словно этот день — лучшее, что случалось с ним. — Вы здесь, чтобы привести в исполнение приговор.

— Верно.

Гермиона демонстративно положила на стол волшебную палочку и накрыла ее рукой.

Губы Мориарти растянулись в азартной улыбке.

— Ваш приговор жалок и бессмысленен. Стереть мне память? Серьезно? Разве Авада Кедавра не была бы более действенной?

Каждый раз Гермиону поражала степень его осведомленности об их мире.

— В нашем законодательстве не предусмотрена смертная казнь. Будь вы волшебником, вас ждало бы пожизненное заключение за столь вопиющее нарушение Статута, но вы маггл, а магглам не место в Азкабане. Я сотру и скорректирую ваши воспоминания, и вы забудете все, что связано с нашим миром и последним месяцем вашей жизни. А после мы передадим вас в руки маггловского правосудия. Доказательств вашей преступной деятельности у нас в избытке.

— Сотрете мне память, передадите спецслужбам. Скукота, — разочарованно протянул он. А после издевательски добавил: — Не думаю, что лично вас удовлетворит это. Я же вижу, как вас разрушает мысль о том, что такой выродок, как я, не получит по заслугам. К тому же, вам так и не удалось выяснить, кто был моим информатором.

Гермиона поджала губы. Все сказанное им — правда. Они извели на Мориарти полугодовой запас сыворотки правды, применили к нему весь имеющийся арсенал заклятий, но все равно не сумели выведать, кто снабжал его информацией о волшебном мире. Этот загадочный «кто-то» стер себя из его воспоминаний так тщательно, что не оставил ни единой зацепки. И он, по всей видимости, мог оказаться куда опаснее, нежели сам Мориарти.

— Мы найдем его. Это вопрос времени. Но вы уже ничего не узнаете и ни на что не сможете повлиять.

Смех Мориарти зазвенел в воздухе.

— Вы правда верите, что избавитесь от меня так просто?

— Более чем. Вы всего лишь марионетка в руках волшебника, что поделился с вами тайными знаниями о магическом мире. Он бросил вам кость, как псу, и вы радостно грызли ее, виляя хвостом. Но косточка кончилась. И толку от вас больше нет.

Она жестко усмехнулась, зная, что ее слова, словно скальпель, режут его самолюбие на лоскуты. Повисло молчание.

— Мне нравится ваша беспощадность, Миона, — вкрадчиво прошептал Мориарти, нарушая поглотившую комнату тишину. — Между нами проскочила искра, чувствуете?

— Вы это так называете? — с отвращением бросила она.

— Если бы не вы и ваш прекрасный мозг, меня бы не поймали. Уж точно не ваш абсолютно некомпетентный аврорат. Это связало нас крепкими узами. Теперь я постоянно о вас думаю. О вашем мозге, о каждой извилине в нем и о каждом нервном импульсе, бегущем от нейрона к нейрону. Я взбудоражен. Я влюблен, — кончик его языка скользнул по верхней губе. — И больше всего на свете я жажду вас уничтожить. Разрушить вашу жизнь по кирпичику. До капли иссушить все, что вас питает. Поглотить вас.

Выслушав его, Гермиона все же сохранила невозмутимое выражение.

— Как жаль, что у вас ничего не выйдет. Я выиграла. Вы — проиграли. Это конец.

— Я вернусь. Ни одна маггловская тюрьма не удержит меня. На вашем месте, Гермиона, после всех этих бессмысленных бюрократических процедур, я бы завершил начатое. О, я уверен, вы бы провернули все так идеально, что даже ваш министр и Поттер ничего бы не заподозрили. Несчастный случай? Смерть во сне? Исчезновение? Как бы вы хотели избавиться от меня?

— Даже не пытайтесь. Я не стану пачкать руки.

— Тогда хотя бы немного Круциатуса напоследок, — с надеждой попросил он, словно ребенок, умоляющий родителей еще раз прокатиться на карусели. — Вдруг это развяжет мне язык.

Гермиона солгала бы, сказав, что не думала об этом. Все думали.

— Это наша последняя встреча, — отчеканила она, направляя острие палочки в охваченное алчным предвкушением лицо.

— Будете скучать по мне?

— Обливиэйт.

Какие-то доли секунды взгляд Мориарти оставался осознанным, проникающим в самые потаенные уголки души. Но заклинание наконец-то избавило ее от этой пытки. Мориарти моргнул несколько раз, словно пробудился от долгого сна, и удивленно и расфокусировано уставился на нее.

Гермиона взмахнула палочкой еще раз, лишая его сознания. Он моментально отключился, безвольно уронив голову на грудь.

Тогда Гермиона позволила себе устало откинуться на жесткую спинку стула и прижать пальцы к гудящим вискам. Начало положено. Осталось передать его в руки Майкрофта Холмса и немного поспать после. Она так устала, а впереди ее ждет еще не одна бессонная ночь. У Министерства магии слишком много работы, связанной с ликвидацией последствий появления Джима Мориарти в волшебном мире.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Чёрное и белое [aesthetic collage]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223558) by [Pilot_Key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilot_Key/pseuds/Pilot_Key), [WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021)




End file.
